


Facing the Beast (Spellbound fanart)

by slashersivi



Series: Gift Exchanges / Gifts [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Battle Scene, Gen, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve aims a blind Tony's repulsor at a beast that is preparing to charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing the Beast (Spellbound fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spellbound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/614323) by [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky). 



**Author's Note:**

> and the award for most halfassed background goes to….
> 
> okay but this is fanart for the awesome missbecky’s fic Spellbound (rated E) and this was my favorite part (woops spoilers??) so well read it before you like flip out and go “WHY IS STEVE TRYING TO CONTROL TONY’S REPULSOR LIKE HE’S SOME KIND OF HELPLESS WEAKLING HOW DARE YOU MAKE TONY LOOK PATHETIC BLARGHL”
> 
> if anyone wants to color this don't let me stop you.
> 
> on tumblr [here](http://slashersivi.tumblr.com/post/53122403634/and-the-award-for-most-halfassed-background-goes).


End file.
